Ashley's Song
by emily1991
Summary: It's based off of Mary's Song By Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, be cool, be cool. Your only asking out your best friend".

In case you were wondering that's me talking to myself. I'm Spencer Carlin, or Spinner if your Ashley. The best friend I'm trying to get up the nerve to ask out?Ashley Davies. We've been best friends since she was seven, I was nine. I'm 18 now. Our parent's have wanted us together since they figured out we were both gay. We told them together about 2 years ago. I don't know when she went from my best friend to the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen but it happened. Now I just have to get up the nerve to ask her out, and now is my chance because I'm at her door. We live next door to each other.

"Okay here goes nothing". I lift my hand and knock hesitantly. I smooth down the non exsitent wrinkles on my black button down shirt and black jeans and wait. It's only seconds later when she answers.

"Spinner!" she yells as she throws herself in my arms. It's like her patent greeting to me, so I was ready to catch her.

"Hey baby girl" I say affectionately as I twirl her around before setting her down. Just like Spinner is my nickname from her, baby girl is hers from me. No one else calls us them but each other.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she asks. Well here goes nothing.

"Well I have a something to ask you." I say.

"Okay, What's up?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" I ask nervously.

She chuckles. "Why do you look so nervous, we go out all the time, that wasn't a big question."

She doesn't get it. "Ashley, that's kinda not what I meant...I meant on a date." I correct her.

A look of realization crosses her features, and I'd laugh if I wasn't freaking out about her maybe saying no.

"A date? Like romantic, hand holding, kisses at the end of the night, you trying to get in my pants date?" she questions.

"Well yes except the "get in your pants" part. I would never disrespect you like that." I say with sincerity. I would never do that to her.

"Really?" I don't think she believes me.

"Yes baby girl."

"God you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"Well I was trying to get up the guts to do it, sorry." I tell her. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes Spin!" she yells as she throws herself into my arms.

"Good." I whisper in her ear. "Because you deserve to be treated like a princess and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."


	2. Chapter 2

So I left Ashley's telling her I'd pick her up at eight. I wanted it to be like a regular first date even though we live next door. I decided to wear a black wife beater under the same black button up shirt and black jeans from earlier with a baby blue tie, and black dress shoes. By the time I'm done it's time for me to pick her up. I grab the roses, and my keys and I'm out the door.

I back up my 2010 Escalade EXT to in front of her house and go knock on the door. I was not prepared for what I'd see when it opened though. Ashley stood in a baby blue strapless dress that fell to her knees. Her hair was down and she had the perfect amount of makeup on.

"You look breathtaking." I told her honestly. "These are for you." I say giving her the roses.

"They're beautiful Spinner." she said in awe.

"Your beautiful."

She blushes. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me for the truth, shall we?" I ask giving her my elbow to loop her arm through.

"We shall."

I walked over to my car and opened the passenger side door for her. I start driving to the beach.

"Wow Spin, flowers, opening doors, what's next you write me a song?" she asks.

I blush "Pshh nooo" I answer, but anyone with eyes could tell I was lying.

"Oh My God you did, that's so cute." She coos.

"I'm not cute I'm badass, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Until you realize I'm right and stop telling me otherwise" she teases.

"Fine your right, not. I say the last part under my breath.

"I heard that." you say.

"Damn it it's like you have super human hearing. Anyway were here."

"You brought me to the beach? God could you get any more romant- .God you did all this?"

I may have set up a blanket, with a picnic basket full of food, and some tiki torches

around it. My guitar is off to the side waiting for the perfect moment.

I rub the back of my neck and wave it off. "It was nothing."

"Spin...it's everything. I've never had anyone do anything like this for me. All the other girls I dated tried to get in my pants before we even..." she cuts herself off at the look I'm giving her.

"What?" I growl. "They tried to get in your pants, give me names I'm kickin' some bitches ass. No one treats my baby girl like that, no one!" I tell her while pacing. She stops me by grabbing my shoulders.

"Spin, let's not think about that okay? I'm not with them I'm with you so you have nothing to worry about. Now can you put protective Spinner away?" She asks gently. I take a calming breath and nod.

"Yeah, sorry." I say embarrassed while looking down at my shoes.

"Don't be sorry for wanting to protect me, that's why I fell in love with you, you make me feel safe." She says. Meanwhile I'm trying to figure out if my ears are working correctly because I swear she just said she loves me, and not the way she usually says love...she said FELL in love.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that? Did you just say your in love with me?" I ask hesitantly.

"No." she mumbles looking down. She thinks I don't love her back.

"Hey." I whisper lifting her chin up with my hand. "Don't EVER for a second think that I don't love you too, okay?"

She smiles that nose crinkling smile I love. "Okay." she replies.

"Now let's eat." I say, and the night begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I get back to our date, there are a few things you should know about me and Ashley's relationship. Number 1 is that I will protect my baby girl with my life. See I would do some serious ass kicking to whoever tries to hurt her.

_Flashback:_

School just got out so I'm meeting Ashley by my car like usual, if she were here. Where is she?

"Get off me!" I hear a girl on the side of the school scream. "I said no!" Hell no, that's Ashley's voice. I run around the side and sure enough there's Ashley trying to get away from Aiden Dennison. I hate that fucker.

"I suggest you get your hands off MY baby girl right now!" I ground out through clenched teeth.

He smirks, see why I hate the fucker? He's cocky even when he's about to get his ass handed to him. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it _Spinner_?" he mocks. No one gets to call me Spinner but Ashley so that just pissed me off more, and by the look Ashley's sending his way I'd say she didn't like it either.

"Hmmm, what am I gonna do? I'd say this!" I tell him as I knee him in his crotch. "And maybe this!" Shoved my palm upwards on his nose breaking it. He falls to the ground crying

"I warned you, pencil dick" I say while trying to contain my laughter.

I walk over to Ashley and brush her bangs behind her ear. "You okay baby girl?" I ask softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine now that your here. You always protect me." she says as she buries her face in my neck. I wrap my arms around her.

"And I will forever" I tell her seriously.

_End Flashback:_

Number 2 is that we've always been overly affectionate, which is why I'm surprised it took this long to realize just how in love with her I am. Before I realized that I was King high's biggest "player". Different girl all the time. But I'm done with that now, Ashley is my **everything**. That's pretty much it. Let's get back to our date.

So we just finished eating and I'm trying to get the courage to play the song I wrote her. Well here goes nothing.

"So are you ready for that song now baby girl?" I ask her nervously.

"Hey, don't be nervous. I know I'll love it."

"Okay well here we go."

I said, she was seven and I was nine  
I looked at her like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said I'd beat you up, you were smaller than me  
I never did, I never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
You dared me to kiss you and ran when I tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, you were sixteen when suddenly  
you weren't that little girl I used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in my truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
I stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, I got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

you'll be eighty-seven; I'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

I set my guitar down and look up to see Ashley crying. I scoot over and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, I hate when you cry." I tell her.

"There happy tears, that was beautiful, do you really think that's going to happen?" she asked me.

"Yes I do." I say with no doubt.

"I hope your right."

"I know I am, now let's get you home." I say after checking the time that is now 12:30 am.

"Okay." she says sadly.

"Trust me baby girl, we'll be going on another date **very** soon."

"Really?"

"Of course. In order for my lyrics to come true we have to!" I say.

I open the car door for her and go around and start it. It takes about 10 minutes to get back and I let her out the same way. We walk up to her door holding hands.

"I had a really good time tonight Spinner." she lets me know.

"I did too baby girl, I always do when your around. Well I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah, I guess it is." she whispers.

"Well, goodnight." I whisper moving in.

"Night." she whispers and then our lips meets in a chaste kiss that sent sparks throughout my whole body.

When I move back a little and open my eyes, I notice from out of the corner of my eye her living room curtain drawn back and all four of our parents looking out at us. I knew they would, like I said they want us together. But I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I deleted the last chapter because I accidentally skipped some things. Part of that might still be in the story somewhere but not all of it. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**I don't own South Of Nowhere or Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song" which the story is based on. I will tell you to check it out if you haven't heard it. It's an awesome song, and it might help you understand the story a little better.**

* * *

3 Years Later:

Well Ashley and I moved in together about 6 months ago. I bought us a house a couple miles down the road from our parents houses. How did I afford it? Well I was lucky enough to get a great job playing the guitar and writing the songs in a local band. Even though we don't have a record deal we make a ton of money. I would'nt want to leave Ashley anyway so that's actually a good thing.

Ashley doesn't work but that's because I told her I wanted to take care of her. It didn't take much convincing either. She gets to do whatever all day while I'm at gigs and writing song's. She loves it.

* * *

I just got home from the bar where my gig was at. The band wanted to have a few drinks. It's about 4:00 am. It looks like Ashley's in bed which is good because I'm stumbling around.

"Spencer!" Apparently she's not asleep because she just turned on the living room light. That and as you just heard, she's yelling at me. She NEVER calls me by my real name, except when I'm in trouble. I shouldn't even BE in trouble.

"What?" I yell back.

She raises her eyebrow at my tone. "Yoy come in here at 4 am drunk off your ass stumbling around, you didn't even call me so I was worried sick, and YOUR yelling at ME!" she asks.

"Well if you weren't yelling at me then I wouldn't be yelling at you. I just wanted to come home, go to bed and snuggle next to you. I don't need this!" I say back.

"Oh you don't NEED this, well I don't need to be worrying about you all night but I was because I love you. Apparently common courtesy is too much to ask! A phone call, that's all you needed to do. Pick up the phone and call me to let me know you weren't dead on some highway!"

"Your right, then I wouldn't have to listen to you nag right when I walk in the damn door!" I yell and go right back out the door slamming it on the way out.

She doesn't come after me...

* * *

I wake up with a stiff neck,I slept on the porch all night,My mouth feels like I stuffed cotton balls in it, and I just realized I said some VERY hurtful thing to Ashley when she had every right to yell like that. Yeah, I think it's safe to say I'm in the doghouse. I go inside and see Ashley cooking breakfast. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Get your hands off me" she says through gritted teeth. I immediatly do so. Angry Ashley is not fun.

"Baby girl" I whine.

"Don't "baby girl" me!"

"I'm sorry. I was an ass, you had every right to yell at me and I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean it, you know I love your nagging. It makes me feel like we're married and I love that. You know I love you baby girl, right?"

"Yeah" she mumbles.

"What was that?" I tease trying to get her to smile. It works.

"Yes Spinner, I know you love me. You know I love you too, right?"

"Of course I do, so are we okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I couldn't live without my baby girl."

"Yeah I couldn't live without you either Spin." she tells me.

"I slept on the porch." I admit. I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"Why?" she asks, still trying to hold it in.

"I honestly don't know. I guess after our fight I must have just passed out, but my neck hurts like crazy now." I pout.

"Awwww poor baby, you want me to give you a massage?" she asks.

"Yeah." I tell her still pouting.

She leads me to the couch and sits me in front of her. She gives the BEST massages. God I love her.

"God I love you." I reiterate out loud.

"I love you too Baby."

First fight over. Thank God.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I'm sorry I took so long to post this but this is the end.

5 years later:

So Ashley and I have been dating for 8 years now and going strong. She's 24 and I'm 26. It is our 8th anniversary and I'm taking her to our favorite spot in town, this little restaurant called Tony's. So we get seated and we're talking and she looks at me, and I cant wait anymore. I get up from my chair.

"Spin, what are you do-" she cuts off when I get down on one knee next to her chair.

"Ashley, Baby girl, I love you more than life itself and I know your it for me. It took me 9 years to figure out I was in love with you, a few days after our first date to ask you to be my girlfriend, and another 8 years for me to do this, so I don't want to wait another second to ask you to be mine forever. So Ashley Davies, Will you marry me?" By the time I'm done she's bawling.

"Yes Spinner, I'll marry you." She says through her tears. I'm sure I look like a big idiot with the huge smile on my face but I don't care, she said yes. My baby girl is gonna be my wife. I pick her up and kiss her senseless.

"God I am so lucky" I tell her.

"I think we both are" She says.

Life doesn't get any better than this.

I said, she was seven and I was nine  
I looked at her like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said I'd beat you up, you were smaller than me  
I never did, I never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
You dared me to kiss you and ran when I tried  
Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my

Well, you were sixteen when suddenly  
you weren't that little girl I used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in my truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
I stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, I got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

you'll be eighty-seven; I'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

THE END


End file.
